


Under the Waxing Moon

by cero_ate



Category: Nightrunner - Flewelling
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seregil and Alec answer the Moon's call and have some cold fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Waxing Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta for the beta

Laughing at Alec's look Seregil followed his talímenios out of the hole in the ceiling and into the cold of the snow. He only stopped long enough to grab their cloaks to keep them somewhat warm, although real warmth wouldn't occur until the spring returned. Such a winter boy his Alec was. Although when Alec was promising what he had whispered into Seregil's ear while they laid awake in their bed, knowing that the night outside was clear and crisp with a gorgeous moon for the third night running, Seregil wasn't going about to complain, much anyway. Just a little, for it was freezing. Crazy Northern boy of his and his grand ideas he roped Seregil into. It was such a change from the old days and he loved it. He loved everything they'd learned about each other since then. He couldn't imagine his life without the half faie by his side anymore and really didn't want to either.

He had no doubt that Alec would follow through on the breathy promise. Whether he himself would be able to was another question. It felt as though his balls were trying to retreat inside him and he hadn't even started to take any clothing off from the chill of the winter night. But the moon called them and the snow was soft, yet collected in drifts all over their bit of land. It was perfect for packing together as demonstrated by the ball which had just hit his head, his lover on the other end of the throw. Seregil gave chase heartily, finally tackling Alec underneath a tree, and pressed his lips against Alec's, kissing him out of any idea of more snowballs. The run, as much as it could be called a run, warmed Seregil nicely up, and there was that promise to be had.

He'd intended to take his time, savor this moment, as he savored them all with his Alec, but the cold was starting to creep through his clothes, and Alec was sprawled beneath him sending him hurry up signals, wriggling against the white snow with his fair hair sprayed around him against the silver light. The sight made him almost want to write a poem, but he had more important things to be doing. Such as removing just enough clothes from them both to get at each other, without removing so many that they would freeze to death, or worse just parts of them might. Very important parts in Seregil's not so humble estimation. Currently They were warm enough, because Alec had cured enough pelts the prior fall that they each had nice winter cloaks they had made. Once they were out of their cloaks, the warmth of them didn't matter at all.

His fingers nimbly undid the fasteners on their trousers, first Alec's then his, pushing them down around their knees, and grasping both their hard members in his hands, stroking them together, pressing against Alec, kissing him hungrily. His Alec, now and forever his, his talímenios. Alec's hand covered his as they stroked each other, writhing in the snow, highlighted by the moon's reflected glory. The snow was cold against his legs, making for an intriguing difference between that and the heat of him and Alec, held against each other. He stroked them both just right, twisting at the end and playing with their foreskins, while his other hand slid up under Alec's shirt to scratch along his back and stomach, touching the expanse of lean working muscle. They were archer's, that kept them both fed with good meat these past winter months. Neither of them were very good farmers at all, but Alec had managed to hunt enough to trade the furs and meat for the vegetables to keep them fed this winter, and grain for their horses who were tucked away in their stables, showing far more intelligence than the two of them were, rolling in the snow like it was the green fields of spring.

It was probably a good thing their nearest neighbors weren't so nearby, as neither of them were quiet lovers, quite noisy in their appreciation of each other as they built towards each other's climax, clinging to each other and finally coming, each with cries of pleasure. After they came, Seregil fell on top of Alec, with a contented groan of appreciation, whispering Alec's praises in Aurënfaie and basking in the afterglow. He didn't bask too long as the cold was seeping into his bones. Sex in the cold snow had been fun, despite the cold and wet drawbacks of it. Maybe now the moon would let them sleep now that they had performed for her, he thought whimsically to himself. He was starting to feel tired. Also his hand was covered in their cum and he felt the need to wash it. Even after this time, he still disliked being dirty.

"At least there's enough snow you can have your baths," Alec observed amusedly as he helped Seregil out of the drift. They each struggled with the wet leather, trying to pull their pants up now that they were done for the moment anyway, barely able to slide them up enough to be able to make it back to the cabin and the warmth. With it near buried, the snow itself was providing another level of insulation to keep Seregil from freezing to death and Seregil at least had remembered to stick a bed warmer in to keep their bed warm for their return, even though he was sure Alec had a far more creative way to keep him warm once they got back.

Seregil wrapped an arm around Alec as they both headed back to the cabin, their own cabin, and to the bed they'd left. That was, in the end, a far more comfortable a place to continue their activities and satiate each other's needs in. However, he noticed Alec was covering yawns himself so he wasn't sure how much of their needs they had left in them for the evening. Ah well, the winter was for loving, and lock pick lessons, and he had a avid pupil for both sets of those lessons in his Alec, his talímenios.


End file.
